J'aime
by LadyGlee
Summary: Une dernière soirée avant la dissolution du Glee club. Un dernier jeu comme Kitty les aime. Sauf que cette fois, le jeu va pousser Jake et Ryder dans leurs retranchements et une vérité va éclater.


**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kitty était fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à piquer les clés du lycée au principal Sylvester. Voilà pourquoi à minuit tout le Glee club se trouvait dans la salle de chant. Le lendemain c'était la remise des diplômes. C'était donc leur dernière soirée au sein de la chorale et ils avaient décidé de marquer le coup. Avant de se réunir en salle de répétition, ils avaient parcouru l'établissement de long en large pour en garder un dernier souvenir.

─ Je n'arrive pas à croire que demain ce sera fini. Que le Glee club fermera officiellement ses portes et que nous nous séparerons pour toujours, déclara Tina.

─ Tu na vas pas pleurer hein ? la questionna Sam en dégainant déjà les mouchoirs.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Marley.

─ On pourrait se dire nos quatre vérités, annonça Kitty. Après tout, on ne se verra plus après.

Cette remarque lui valut d'être fusiller du regard par tous ses amis. Elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

─ Je rigole. On pourrait se dire ce qu'on aime les uns et chez les autres.

─ Kitty ? C'est bien toi ? demanda Unique avec ironie.

─ Sous forme de jeu. Chacun écrit son prénom sur un papier et les deux personnes tirés au sort disent ce qu'ils apprécient chez l'autre et celui qui n'a plus d'argument à un gage. Alors ?

Sans grand enthousiasme, les New Directions se prêtèrent au jeu. Les deux premiers à s'affronter furent Sam et Blaine. Il redoublèrent d'inventivité mais ce fut Blaine qui craqua le premier.

─ Gage, annonça Sam. Tu écris sur ce post-it ''Je vous aime Principal Sylvester. _B'' et tu vas le poser sur son bureau.

─ Elle va me tuer.

─ Avec un peu de chance, elle pensera que ça vient de Becky.

Blaine se plia à la volonté de son ami et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

─ J'ai rajouté quelques cœurs, déclara-t-il fièrement.

─ Duo suivant, lança Kitty en piochant dans les petits papiers. Jake et Ryder.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent amusés et s'assirent face à face sur les deux chaises installées au milieu de la salle.

─ Quand vous voulez.

Ryder réfléchit un instant et se lança.

─ J'aime te regarder répéter. Tu es toujours hyper concentré.

─ J'aime entendre ta voix s'harmoniser avec la mienne

─ J'aime ta façon de rire à mes blagues.

─ J'aime ce petit grain de folie qui t'es propre. Comme lorsque tu prends ta valise pour une guitare.

Les membres de la chorale suivaient l'échange avec intérêt. Ils avaient l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis.

─ J'aime la manière dont tu essaies de camoufler ton côté sensible derrière cette carapace. Mais personne n'est dupe, surtout pas moi, dit Ryder.

─ J'aime et j'admire le courage dont tu fais preuve pour ne pas laisser la dyslexie te ruiner la vie.

.

─ Je pense que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les laisser s'affronter, murmura Marley à Kitty.

─ Au contraire, répliqua la cheerleader. Ça va être intéressant.

.

─ J'aime chacune des leçons de danse que tu me donnes. Plus précisément quand tes mains se posent sur moi, continua Ryder.

─ J'aime quand tu danses lorsque tu as l'impression que je ne t'observe pas.

─ J'aime quand ton pouce fait des cercles au creux de mon poignet.

.

─ Sérieusement, ça va mal tourner, renchérit la jeune femme.

─ Mais non !

.

Les deux garçons ne faisaient plus attention au cadre. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour gagner. L'esprit de compétition était actuellement le plus fort. Plus les arguments fusaient et plus l'autre voulait enchérir. C'était un duel à mort.

─ J'aime quand nos doigts s'effleurent par inadvertance, ajouta Jake.

─ J'aime la manière dont tu te pinces les lèvres lorsque tu es contrarié.

─ J'aime ta façon de te mordiller la lèvre inférieure quand tu hésites à faire ou dire quelque chose.

Si au début, les deux garçons ne s'entendaient pas aujourd'hui, ils étaient devenus de bons amis. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et passaient leur temps ensemble. Toutefois, cela faisait des semaines qu'une tension était palpable entre eux. Leur alchimie s'était amplifiée. Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer. Ils se cherchaient et semblaient y prendre plaisir. Chacun se demandait qui allait craquer le premier et surtout quand. Mais pour le moment, leur relation amicale n'avait pas évolué.

─ On devrait peut-être les laisser. Ça commence à devenir trop intense, déclara Marley.

Les autres acquiescèrent, préférant laisser un peu d'intimité à leurs amis. Ils sortirent de la salle mais ni Jake ni Ryder ne semblèrent le remarquer. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient un compte à régler, peu importe le contexte ou le public.

─ J'aime lire la surprise sur ton visage quand mon pied entre en contact avec ta jambe. Pourtant tu ne la retire jamais, enchaîna Ryder.

─ J'aime quand ton regard se pose sur moi.

─ J'aime que ta chambre soit devenue la gardienne de nos secrets.

.

─ Ça commence à devenir intéressant. chuchota Kitty.

.

Les membres du Glee club étaient tous agglutinés à la porte, curieux de voir si ce qu'ils supposaient depuis des semaines n'était pas juste le fruit de leur imagination.

─ J'aime l'odeur de ta peau.

─ J'aime quand ta main vient se poser au creux de mes reins, déclara Jake.

─ J'aime sentir ton souffle sur ma nuque quand tu te postes derrière moi pour m'aider à travailler.

.

─ J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé entre eux, souffla Kitty. Blaine t'en penses quoi ?

─ Shht, firent en cœur ses amis pour la faire taire.

.

─ J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras, dit Jake.

─ Je t'aime.

Le silence régna aussi bien dans le couloir que dans la salle. Ryder et Jake se regardaient mais aucun n'osait dire un mot. La révélation de Ryder était tombé comme un couperet entre eux.

─ Ryder, je...

─ Non ne dis rien, le coupa le jeune homme. Tu m'as très clairement fait comprendre qu'entre toi et moi ce n'était pas possible. Sauf que je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi. Ça fait des semaines qu'on se tourne autour, que nos gestes deviennent de plus en plus ambigus. Il y a trois jours, on était à deux doigts de s'embrasser...mais tu m'as repoussé. J'ai bien compris que tu regrettais le petit jeu de flirt, que ça ne te ressemblait pas. Parce que tu crois que flirter avec mon meilleur ami ça me ressemble ? J'ai dû mal à gérer le fait d'être attiré par toi, c'est nouveau pour moi aussi. Depuis le presque-baiser, j'ai essayé de prendre un peu de distance avec toi ou en tout cas que mes gestes soient plus innocents. Mais c'est toi qui cherchent ma présence depuis. Personnellement, j'en ai marre de faire semblant, je ne peux plus me cacher ce que je ressens vraiment. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

─ Et bien ! Il ne fait pas dans la demie-mesure, constata Kitty. Je savais que ce jeu serait intéressant. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point.

Jake fixait Ryder qui avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard et son silence. Toutefois, il ne flancha pas et ne baissa pas les yeux.

─ J'ai perdu, déclara le métis. Le jeu de Kitty comme le nôtre. Je me suis fait avoir dans les deux cas.

─ Que … ?

Jake agrippa la chaise de Ryder pour rapprocher la sienne. Puis il tendit une main vers le jeune homme et la passa derrière la nuque du châtain. Leur visage était tout proche maintenant. Leur nez se touchaient, se caressait. Ryder ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Il espérait juste que Jake ne se dégonflerait pas comme la dernière fois.

─ Regarde-moi, susurra le métis.

Ryder rouvrit les yeux et les lèvres de Jake s'emparèrent des siennes. Le baiser dura en longueur et le public se sentit mal à l'aise. Tous détournèrent les yeux sauf Kitty qui entra dans la salle en applaudissant faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Ils avaient complètement oublié où ils se trouvaient et avec qui. Les joues de Ryder se teintèrent de rouge.

─ Bravo ! Félicitations ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur ! Par contre vous auriez pu nous éviter ce spectacle débordant de mièvrerie, ça aurait été sympa ! J'ai mal aux yeux et les oreilles qui saignent.

─ Tu savais que ça finirait comme ça, objecta Ryder. Tu es trop intelligente pour ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Et puis si vraiment tu avais voulu, tu aurais pu nous arrêter en cours de route.

─ Ok. J'avoue que j'espérais que ça se finisse ainsi pour vous. Personnellement, j'en avais marre de vous voir vous tourner autour sans franchir le cap. C'était absolument insupportable cette électricité entre vous. Sauf qu'en temps que mâles, j'avais l'espoir que vous soyiez dignes de votre statut. Que ça soit plus bestiale, plus féroce et moins...guimauve et bisounours.

Elle fit une grimace dégoûtée.

─ Tu vois Kitty, le côté bestial de notre relation se déroulera dans un espace plus intime que cette salle, expliqua Jake avec malice en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Ryder. Plus une chambre tu vois. Et sans public.

Cette affirmation sonna comme une promesse silencieuse aux oreilles de Ryder. Le regard brillant de désir que Jake lui jeta ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Définitivement la promesse d'une nuit de tous les excès à venir.

* * *

**Sincèrement je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passée par la tête pour écrire un truc pareil. J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plus. A bientôt**


End file.
